Hard Confessions
by Andrew Borealis
Summary: This is another LoZ oneshot idea I just came up with. It's sora on-the-spot, but it's still good. It sorta explains what's been going through my brain recently, and distracting me from my other, more major, fanfic.


Author's Note: Hey, people, I'm here with another Zelink! Yeah, I know, it's all I've been doing, but that's because it's been the pinnacle of my recent Zelda obsession. Anyway, this particular oneshot is sorta what explains what's been going through my mind... I've been thinking about a certain... uh... thing... and this sorta displays the result I hope for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, but if you can find someone more like Link than I, then introduce me to him. I'll prove him wrong.

Hard Confessions

There I was… Standing outside the large oak doors that marked the chambers of Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. My heart was pounding, I was sweating so much that Cucoo feathers would stick to me like glue, and my mind was in shambles. What was I going to say? More importantly, what was _she_ going to say _afterwards_?

I sucked in my pride and knocked on the door, hoping to the Goddesses that either she wasn't there, or that she was and I could get the whole thing over with. It didn't really matter which. I was about to risk everything I had gained with the Princess with this…

I hadn't decided whether it was fortunate or unfortunate when I heard Zelda's footsteps, as she opened the door…

"Hey, Link!" she said, smiling. _Goddesses, she's so beautiful…_ I thought. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really…" I stated. _I'm just about to confess everything I've been feeling for the past MONTH!_ "I just felt like visiting you."

"Well, come on in." she gestured for me to enter. I slowly walked into the room. It was draped with royal blue fabric on the bed and windows, and the mirror by the window shone brilliantly, mostly because the Princess herself was reflected in it.

I soon found a chair and sat down. I knew that this had to be done…

Zelda and I had been good friends for the past year. It was strange that she noticed me in the crowd in the Castle Town Market. I was merely wandering around, trying to find the nearest bathroom…

_"Impa…" the Princess began. "Who is that?" Upon hearing this, I looked up. When I turned around, I noticed that a brown-haired girl, about my age, was pointing at me. Behind her stood a large woman with white hair. She looked rather emotionless at the time._

_"I can't say that I know, Zelda." She replied. "Why do you ask?"_

_"I would like to meet him, personally."_

Since then, I had become a trusted friend to the Princess of Hyrule. I didn't know how, but she seemed to like me. She even had me elevated to a more notable status when she discovered that I couldn't attend her birthday party. I truly felt honored, but I doubted I deserved the rank of "Duke of Kokiria".

However, in the past weeks, I had been noticing certain qualities to her. She was unfathomably kind, and her beauty was beyond all measure. I had seen her on a previous day, out in the Market, when she had helped a small child who had gotten lost. All these things made me think of her more and more… I tended to sigh frequently in her company, and whenever she asked me what was wrong, I'd merely say that there was a lot on my mind… and it was true, Princess Zelda was a lot to think about.

Like now… "What's on your mind?" Zelda asked as I breathed a heavy sigh.

This time, I would tell her the full truth of the matter… "Honestly… You're on my mind…" I replied. "For some reason, I can't get you out of it."

"Memories of good times?" she quiered.

"Not exactly…" I searched my mind for the right thing to say… I soon felt my hand reach over to grasp the hand of this woman I had become so fond of. When I realized what I was doing, I immediately jerked my hand back. "Sorry… I didn't mean to… Yeah…"

Zelda looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Link… You look like you need to say something… What about me has got you so nervous?"

I stared at the Princess intently. This was _not_ going to be easy… "Pretty much everything…" I stated, bluntly. "Did you know that you have quite a few redeeming qualities? Hell, in my opinion, you're pretty much flawless…"

"Yeah right…" Zelda said, obviously unaware of how much I enjoyed listening to her. "I'm smart, yeah, but that doesn't count for much in the royal world… I'm pretty much a book with a pretty face…"

"A _very_ pretty face." I corrected. "You're also the nicest person I know, with both people _and_ animals, and you have the most melodious voice I've ever heard…" That's it, there's no turning back now… "It's _me_ who's the flawed one."

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, I'm unreliable at times, my grasp on common sense is worse then a Zora's tolerance to extreme cold, and the only real skill that I have is killing things… I'm not exactly proud of the last part."

"Yes," Zelda started. "But you're also sweet, funny, honest, and, dare I say it, damn good-looking. Not to mention you're a loyal friend who means the world to me."

"You don't mean that…" I said, turning to face the wall. "I'm probably the most flawed person in all of Hyrule… Hell, Ganondorf Dragmire has more redeeming qualities than me."

"Eew… I can't imagine _him_ as a decent person…" she replied, laughing. "What brought all this on, anyway?"

The moment of truth… It was now or never, and I wasn't one who was prone to give up.

"Well, over the past month I've been discovering feelings for you… again…" I had had a small crush on her previously, before I had matured over the year that I'd known her. "but this isn't like last time…"

"Really?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah… I've been looking at you and realizing… I'm in love with you…" I finally confessed… It was good to get this information off my chest… "I mean, I understand if you don't love me back… Because, let's face it, I'm not the most desireable man in Hyrule. I just wanted you to know, because I just had to let my feelings become known and…" I went on for five solid minutes…

"Link…" the Princess started. "Honestly… I said all those nice things about you because… I think I may feel the same way…"

"Oh…" YES! YES YES YES YES YES! THANK THE GODDESSES YES! "Well, then… uh… then… Will you…"

"Yes." She said before I could finish my sentence. "Now, how can we make this official?"

I immediately got a brilliant idea. Or, at least it was brilliant to me. "We seal it with a kiss?"

The Princess of Hyrule closed her eyes and smiled. "I think I like that idea." She replied. We leaned in close to one another, until our lips finally met. Life was good… Really good…


End file.
